


Feels Like the First Time

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Series: Destiel Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Destiel Port Facebook Group Bingo Challenge, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Warning: It's Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Dean is determined to show Cas one of life's simple pleasures. Dean's a pro at this one, and he assures the innocent angel that he's in good hands.





	Feels Like the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T because Dean has a potty mouth.

_ “Mm, Dean, that’s… that’s…” _

 

_ “Damn good, huh?” _

 

_ “Mm hmm. Ohh, Dean.” _

 

_ “Shh, it’s okay sunshine, I’ve got you.” _

 

It was just another day at the bunker. At least, it started out that way. After Sam called with an S.O.S in the next town over, Cas and Dean hightailed it to find him ass-deep in a nest of vamps. The dumb ass should have asked for help right off the bat instead of procrastinating. But no, _ It’s just a milk run, I’ve got it, Dean _ , he said.

 

Famous last words.

 

_ “Put it in your mouth.” _

 

_ “Mmmm…” _

 

_ “You like that, Cas?” _

 

_ “Mmm, yes.” _

 

_ “Yeah, that’s the stuff. I like it, too.” _

 

Cas and Dean had to jump into the fight swinging, saving the long-haired damsel in distress and kill the monsters. Truth be told, Sam was doing alright by himself -- no little brother of Dean freakin’ Winchester is a weak ass bitch, thank you very much -- but it became a lot easier once two more people jumped in.

 

Well, one human and an angel.

 

Once they returned home, tired and bloody, Sam retreated into the men of letters shower room while Dean cracked open two beers for him and Cas. They talked about what they  _ were  _ discussing before they were  _ so rudely interrupted  _ by Sam’s vampire conundrum, plus tomorrow’s schedule of events.

 

Apparently, they were off to Topeka tomorrow. Interesting how Sam found that little tidbit of information important enough to relay to Cas, but not his own brother. His own flesh and blood. What did Sam think this was, a game of telephone? He tells Cas, Cas tells Dean, Dean tells the car? Crazy kid.

 

After Sam finally returned to his room, after like, a forty five minute shower, Dean called dibs on the next turn. What the hell did he do in there, anyway? His luscious locks of hair must take at least ten minutes, so he gave some grace there. But the rest of him? How? Was he braiding his pubes? Masturbating to every Victoria’s Secret angel, ever? Contemplating the origin of the universe?

 

Dean just didn’t get it. You wash, you rinse, you leave. Once he made a voicemail joking about Sam waxing everywhere. Maybe he actually was. Surely that must take careful concentration. Not that Dean would know. It was duct tape, so it didn't count. And it hurt like a son of a bitch, for the record.

 

After his shower, Dean found Cas in the same spot as he left him, but squeaky clean. Damn angels and their mojo. Come to think of it, Cas was really missing out on some of the simple pleasures in life by just snapping his fingers. Showering under a hot spray was cleansing, mentally as well as physically. Dean could feel the day’s “blegh” rolling off him with the trickle of warm water.

 

Dean gave Cas a once over before joining him at the table once again. It was too late to talk Cas into partaking in that simple pleasure. The guy would go on and on about already being clean and let’s not waste water and blah, blah, blah. But damn, Dean wanted to show Cas a good time. And why not? He was freshly showered. He was in a good mood. And he knew Cas would be down for it.

 

So here they were.

 

“Holy mother of fuck.”

 

“Dean, that was amazing.”

  
  
“I told you! Didn’t I tell you? I’ve never steered you wrong.”

 

“Actually, that time in Kentucky --”

 

“Nah-ah! That was Sam. Now quit griping and concentrate.”

 

“Mm,” Cas hummed again. “You were right. I had no reason to be nervous.”

 

“You’re in good hands,” Dean assured him tenderly. “Told you I would make your night.”

 

The enlightened angel let out a satisfied exhale. “More, Dean. Please.”

 

“Hey guys, get this,” Sam’s voice boomed from beyond the wall. He threw the door open.

 

Cas and Dean froze in place. That door was supposed to be locked. Both of them glared up at Sam disapprovingly, meeting his bewildered glance. Dean grumbled and rolled his eyes. This was supposed to be special.

 

“Did I… interrupt something?” Sam asked hesitantly.

 

Dean’s fork clanked against the plate as he set both down onto his mattress, Cas gingerly following suit. Sitting side by side on Dean’s bed, the two slid off and Cas thumbed a bit of blackberry filling off his lip as Dean went off.

 

“Damn right,” he snapped. “It’s Cas’ first time tasting pie, and you just bust in here without knocking, ruining the whole mood. How friggin’ dare you?”

 

“Oh,” Sam said. “Sorry about that, Cas.”

 

“It is forgiven,” Cas excused graciously. “Next, Dean is getting us an apple pie to share.”

 

Sam furrowed his brows and pointed to the remnants on Dean’s plate. “Wait, is that blackberry? When did we get blackberry pie?”

 

“Like, thirty minutes ago,” Dean said, smacking his lips of the last little bit. “And no, we didn’t save you any. Since you’re like, a health nut anyway.”

 

“You didn’t… I’m a…” He scoffed. “Whatever. I’m going to bed. I’ll tell you about the case tomorrow.”

 

After Sam clicked the door shut, Dean took up Cas plate and wiggled his brows playfully.

 

“So, was it good for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel Fanfiction BINGO square filled: Castiel's first time.
> 
> But it did not specify what activity Cas is supposed to be partaking in for the first time ;) This is probably crack, so I apologize for putting you through this. Hopefully some of you were caught off-guard. That was my intention.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr!   
> deans-jiggly-pudding


End file.
